Erinnerungen an Alan Rickman
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Ein Nachruf aus tiefer Trauer und Dankbarkeit.


**Erinnerungen an Alan Rickman**

Als allererstes muss ich wohl um Verzeihung bitten, dass dies keine richtige Geschichte ist, aber um mit dem Tod eines der genialsten Schauspieler aller Zeiten fertig zu werden, möchte ich ihm diesen Nachruf widmen, und hoffe daher auf euer Verständnis.

Ich erfuhr von dem Tod Alan Rickmans durch reinen Zufall: Ich saß in einem Seminar in der Universität, uns wurden fünf Minuten Pause gewährt und ich wollte nach meinen E-Mails sehen – und da war sie plötzlich, die Überschrift: "Viel mehr als ein Harry-Potter-Star. Alan Rickman stirbt im Alter von 69 Jahren."

Schock.

Seit dem Tod David Bowies vor ein paar Tagen habe ich mich ständig gefragt, wie ich wohl reagieren würde, wenn mein absoluter Lieblingsschauspieler sterben würde. Würde ich weinen? Würde ich wütend werden? Würde ich davonrennen, um zu versuchen, meine Gedanken abzuschütteln?

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, denn im Grunde tat ich gar nichts. Ich war zu geschockt, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, außer diesem einen: "Nein!" Dann schlichen sich die ersten Tränen in meine Augen, doch ich unterdrückte sie, da ich nicht vor meinen Kommilitonen losweinen wollte – auch wenn er die Tränen verdient hätte!

Meine Schwester war völlig aufgelöst gewesen, als sie es erfuhr, doch ich habe bisher noch immer nicht geweint. Ich glaube, ich habe noch immer nicht begriffen, welchen Verlust sein Tod bedeutet...

Es ist eine Untertreibung, Alan Rickman als großartigen oder ausgezeichneten oder genialen Schauspieler zu bezeichnen; in der deutschen Sprache gibt es kein geeignetes Wort für seine Kunstfertigkeit - und ich glaube auch nicht in einer der anderen Sprachen. Er spielte oft den Bösewicht, darin lag seine große Begabung, doch er schaffte es immer durch seine Art, diesen Bösewicht zu einem Liebling der Zuschauer zu machen. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er auch weise und geradezu freundliche Charaktere exzellent verkörpern.

Ob als grausamer Sheriff von Nottingham, als liebevoller Vater Antoine Richis, als fremdgehender Harry, als melancholischer Colonel Brandon oder als intriganter Judge Turpin – es gab keine Rolle, die er nicht darstellen konnte. Doch es gab eine, die ihm auf den Maß geschneidert wurde: Professor Severus Snape.

Joanne K. Rowling hat selbst gesagt, dass sie sich beim Schreiben der Rolle Snapes immer Alan Rickman vorgestellt hatte. Dieser war zwar zunächst nicht besonders begeistert von der Rolle, traf sich dann aber mit der Autorin und ließ sich mit Hilfe eines Geheimnisses (nämlich, dass Snape aufgrund seiner Liebe zu Lily ein Spion ist) überzeugen – zum Glück für uns.

Eine seiner Vorzüge war ohne Frage seine Stimme. Diese tiefe, ruhige Stimme, die so manchen weiblichen Fan um den Verstand gebracht hat – und die Erstklässler Hogwarts zu Tode verängstigte.

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob ich vor so einem Severus Snape Angst haben könnte, wenn er mein Lehrer wäre, da ich seine Art und Weise so sehr bewundere. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher. (Ich habe einen Professor, der die allerlangweiligsten Vorlesungen hält, aber eine große Ähnlichkeit sowohl vom Äußeren wie auch stimmlich mit Alan Rickman hat – ich glaube, dass dies der einzige Grund ist, warum ich immer noch seine Vorlesungen besuche...).

Mein liebstes Zitat von Alan Rickman ist nebenbei bemerkt Folgendes:

"When I'm 80 years old and sitting in my rocking chair, I'll be reading Harry Potter. And my family will say to me: "After all this time?" And I will say: "Always."" [Wenn ich 80 Jahre alt bin und in meinem Schaukelstuhl sitze, werde ich Harry Potter lesen. Und meine Familie wird sagen: "Nach all dieser Zeit?" Und ich werde sagen: "Immer.""] Ich hoffe, dass es schon zu dieser Szene gekommen ist, denn Alan Rickman kann nun leider nicht mehr 80 Jahre alt werden...

Mir ist übrigens eine lustige Parallele aufgefallen, von der ich fest überzeugt bin, dass sie Alan Rickman ebenfalls aufgefallen ist und dass es ihn ebenfalls köstlich amüsiert haben dürfte. Es handelt sich um ein Zitat aus Robin Hood und eine Textstelle aus dem zweiten Teil Harry Potter. Als der Sheriff von Nottingham immer wütender über die Taten Robin Hoods wird, spricht er mehrere Drohungen aus. Seine letzte lautet: "Und sagt Weihnachten ab!" In Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens – und wir wissen, dass Alan Rickman die Bücher gelesen hat – gibt es den schönen Satz: "Snape sah aus, als hätte man Weihnachten abgesagt." Ist das nicht ironisch?

Es war seit jeher mein Traum gewesen, mich einmal mit Alan Rickman zu unterhalten (nicht mit Severus Snape, sondern wirklich mit der Person dahinter). Ich träumte davon, dass, wenn das Buch, das ich geschrieben habe, einmal verfilmt würde, er eine Rolle übernehmen könne – und schrieb ihm wie einst JK Rowling extra eine Figur dafür. So sah ich die einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Doch diese Chance ist nun für immer verloren und mein Traum rückt nun unwiderruflich und vollständig in meine Vorstellungskraft...

Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, dass Alan Rickman vom Himmel aus oder dergleichen diesen Nachruf lesen kann, dann hoffe ich einerseits, dass es ihm jemand ins Englische übersetzt, und andererseits, dass er versteht, wie viel er mir und vielen anderen treuen Fans und Bewunderern bedeutet hat und dass er auch in Zukunft immer in meiner Erinnerung weiterleben wird. Und auch wenn wir trauern und Tränen vergießen, fällt mir doch sofort genau Alan Rickmans Stimme als Trost ein, die nämlich durch die Raupe Absolem die weisen Worte spricht: "Nothing was ever accomplished by tears." [Es wurde noch nie etwas mit Tränen erreicht.]

Wenn er das hier liest, dann möchte ich ihm danken, für all die großartigen Verkörperungen von Figuren sowohl auf der Leinwand als auch auf der Theaterbühne, besonders für die Personifizierung des Severus Snape, die unser Bild dieses bewegenden Charakters nachhaltig geformt hat – die Vorstellung des einen ist ohne die Vorstellung des anderen so gut wie nicht mehr möglich –; kurzum dafür, dass er sein großes Talent mit uns geteilt hat! Thank you – always!

In tiefer Trauer und Dankbarkeit,

MrsCatherineWinter


End file.
